Melty Fantasia
Melty Fantasia is an original song first appeared in THE iDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! THEATER DAYS mobile rhythm game as an event song performed by Mizuki Makabe, Tsumugi Shiraishi, and Shiho Kitazawa as the unit "EScape". It became available for purchase in digital music stores and major streaming platforms on April 29, 2018,Lantis staff's comment on twitter. __TOC__ THEATER DAYS Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video PV= |-| MV= Lyrics Color codes: , , and Color Coded Rōmaji= Yawarakaku setsuna o somete Dakishimereba hibiku kara Ikusen no hoshi no naka kara Maiorita awai kirameki Yasashisa ni tsutsumareta nara Eien sae mo tobikoeru no Haruka kanata e todokete Shizuka ni toketeku Katakuna na kokoro o Tsutaetakute sore dake de Ikusen no yoru o tabi shite Furisosogu hikari wa kiseki Tayorinaku mieta toshite mo Soko ni tashika na imi ga aru no Tsuyoku egaita inori wa Kuon ni hatenaku Iroase wa shinai yo Taisetsu na kotae wa shitteru no ni ienai uso janai Ikusen no hoshi no naka kara Maiorita awai kirameki Koe ni naranai negai demo Zutto Shinjitete hoshii no Kokoro kara afureta Melty Fantasia |-| Rōmaji= Yawarakaku setsuna o somete Fureyou to suru to kiechaisou Okubyou de hakanai hikari Chikuri to mune o sasu itami o Kakusu tame se o muketa Hontou wa itsumo sagashitetanda Inryoku ni hikiyoserareru you ni Kogoesou na kagayaki mo Dakishimereba hibiku kara Ikusen no hoshi no naka kara Maiorita awai kirameki Yasashisa ni tsutsumareta nara Eien sae mo tobikoeru no Haruka kanata e todokete Shizuka ni toketeku Katakuna na kokoro o Hohoemu koto sae chuucho shite Monokuro ni umoreta patosu Sensai de kowagari na dake no Shoujo na no kidzuite yo Nanigenai kotoba tada ureshikute Atatakaku naru kimochi wa diraito Kono omoi anata ni mo Tsutaetakute sore dake de Ikusen no yoru o tabi shite Furisosogu hikari wa kiseki Tayorinaku mieta toshite mo Soko ni tashika na imi ga aru no Tsuyoku kaita inori wa Kuon ni hatenaku Iroase wa shinai yo Kono hitomi ni wa nani ga utsutteru Sore wa genjitsu sore to mo gensou Sunao ni narenakute namida de nijimu Taisetsu na kotae wa shitteru no ni ienai Yawarakaku setsuna o somete Kanaderu yo, chiisana honne o Wasurenai wasuretakunai Kono kimochi wa uso janai Ikusen no hoshi no naka kara Maiorita awai kirameki Koe ni naranai negai demo Zutto Shinjitete hoshii no Kokoro kara afureta Melty Fantasia |-| Kanji= 柔らかくセツナを染めて 触れようとすると　消えちゃいそう 臆病で　儚い燈火［ひかり］ チクリと胸を刺す痛みを 隠すため　背を向けた 本当は　いつも　探してたんだ 引力に惹き寄せられるように 凍えそうな　輝きも 抱きしめれば　響くから 幾千の星の中から 舞い降りた淡い煌き 優しさに包まれたなら 永遠さえも飛び越えるの 遥か　彼方へ　届けて 静かに　溶けてく かたくなな　ココロを 微笑むことさえ躊躇して モノクロに埋もれたパトス 繊細で怖がりなだけの 少女なの　気付いてよ 何気ない言葉ただ嬉しくて 暖かくなる気持ちはディライト この想いあなたにも 伝えたくて　それだけで 幾千の夜を旅して 降り注ぐ光は奇跡 頼りなく見えたとしても そこに確かな意味があるの 強く　描いた　祈りは 久遠に果てなく 色褪せは　しないよ この瞳には　何が映ってる それは現実　それとも幻想 素直になれなくて　涙で滲む 大切な答えは　知ってるのに言えない 柔らかくセツナを染めて 奏でるよ、小さな本音を 忘れない忘れたくない この気持ちは　ウソじゃない 幾千の星の中から 舞い降りた淡い煌き 声にならない願いでも ずっと 信じてて欲しいの ココロから溢れた Melty Fantasia |-| English= Dyed with a tender moment That timid, transient light seemly disappears if I try to touch it I turned my back to hide the pain pricking in my chest The truth is I always search for it Like gravity pulling me closer to it If I could embrace that frozen sparkle, it'll reverberate From within thousands of stars their faint glitter alighted If I'm wrapped in kindness I could jump over even eternities Reaching far and beyond my stubborn heart melts quietly Dyed with a tender moment I'll perform, this small motive I won't forget, I don't wanna forget it These feelings aren't lies From within thousands of stars their faint glitter alighted Even if my wish has no voice I always wanted to believe in it Overflowing from my heart is Melty Fantasia CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 08 EScape sung by: EScape Live Appearances Trivia References Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Mizuki Makabe Category:Tsumugi Shiraishi Category:Shiho Kitazawa